hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
South Italy
'''Lovino Vargas' (often referred to as Romano (ロマーノ) ) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the southern half of Italy (イタリア,Italia), and is the older brother of Feliciano. Appearance Lovino has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and appears to be slightly tanner than his younger brother, though there is no visible skin tone difference in later artwork. His eyes were originally green, but are usually colored hazel or dark brown in the more recent art. Like his brother, he has a wild long curl that acts as his erogenous zone, though it rests on the right side of his head, as opposed to the left. In most artwork and merchandise, he is shown to wear a tan uniform in a different style than Feliciano's (and more similar to Antonio's), with 3/4-length sleeves. But in the published manga and anime, he wears a similar uniform to his brother's, in tan with a dark red shirt and navy blue tie. In his very first appearance in the webcomic, Lovino also appeared in a uniform similar to Feliciano's, but his dress shirt and belt were colored white. The actual color of the uniform is unknown due to it only appearing in black-and-white art, though fanworks often depict it as being blue. As a child, he also wore a maid dress like his brother (or sometimes simply the apron). Unlike his brother, he was never mistaken for a girl and was able to wear other clothes in addition to it. A chibi image by Himaruya, as well as a figurine, also show that Lovino has a casual sailor outfit like Feliciano, but with the blue parts of it in green instead. Personality And Interests Lovino is friendly and kind to women, but is strict and less social to men. Despite appearing to be tougher than his younger brother, he is just as cowardly and ineffectual. He is also a good pickpocket despite not being very skilled with his hands, and speaks in profanity rather often. As a child, he often slacked off and slept when it came to chores, though he was rather clumsy when he actually tried to do them. In Comic Diary 10 and blog illustrations by Himaruya, as well as in the first part of Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy, it is revealed that the younger Lovino had a bed-wetting problem and often had trouble finding the toilet due to the vast size of Antonio's mansion. In Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, it is also revealed that he had the disease Chorea as a child, and that it played a part in his clumsiness. Antonio attempted to heal him by making him dance the Tarantella, and he appeared to recover from the disease, whether due to those efforts or not. He is shown in one strip to have "Red Devil" grenades, but seemingly has no clue of the correct way to use them (throwing the pin, rather than the actual grenade, at his target). In the strip In Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy, it is shown that he is often controlled and lead around by his own mafia. While Feliciano eats a variety of foods other than pasta, Lovino refuses to eat foreign food, especially if it happens to be cheese or potatoes. He has the verbal tic of uttering "Chigi" (or "Chigigi") when he is agitated, or when his haircurl is pulled. Relationships Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/Veneziano) Main Article: Feliciano Vargas The two brothers grew up knowing of each other, but never actually met face to face. Feliciano eventually went off to live with their grandfather for some time, while Lovino stayed behind. After Grandpa Rome had died and Feliciano came back, Lovino and the other boys had since become bullies to him. The two were separated again at the end of the Italian War, when Feliciano was claimed by the Holy Roman Empire and Roderich, while Lovino went to live with Antonio. In the present day, the two brothers don't get along very well, Lovino occasionally even refusing to acknowledge his brother's existance. As a child, Lovino often felt jealous and inferior to Feliciano, due to the younger brother inheriting their grandfather's talent for art, while he could barely draw. He also felt that his brother took after their grandfather in appearance more. Ludwig (Germany) Main Article: Ludwig Unlike his brother, Lovino hates Ludwig and can't stand to see him and Feliciano together, referring to him as a "potato bastard" and "potato macho". He had attempted to get revenge on a few occasions, but failed each time: *Tried to charge at Ludwig, but tripped and skinned his arm (Italy's Big Brother, webcomic). *Pulled the pin off a "Red Devil" grenade, but threw the pin instead of the actual grenade, which he held in his mouth (Italy's Big Brother, webcomic). *Threatened to throw tomatoes at Ludwig and "rip every muscle" off of his body, but wound up frightened by Francis (Meet My Big Brother!, Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1). *Attempted to embarrass Ludwig by holding up a fake mustache (to make him look like he was sporting one), but wound up making himself look like he had the mustache instead (Good Luck! Big Brother!'', '''Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Main Article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Because he was raised by him for so long, he takes after him in his culture, customs, and religion, as well as his love for tomatoes. While Antonio is often affectionate to him, Lovino tends to treat him rather coldly. He does care about him deep down, but rarely openly shows it, though he is shown to become extremely jealous when Antonio is with someone else. In his youth, Lovino would often jump on Antonio or headbutt him in the stomach to wake him up. This caused him to have a nightmare where Lovino, as an adult, jumped down on him and "crushed his vital regions" in the process. In The Anime Lovino is first shown briefly in the Chibitalia segment of Episode 01 as a small child, and makes further non-speaking cameos in Episode 02 (where the brothers are bullied by the other nations) and Episode 04 (being stepped on by a victorious Roderich). The adult Lovino finally appears in Episode 07, which adapts Meet My Big Brother! and Good Luck! Big Brother! from Hetalia volume 1. Lovino has a brief non-speaking cameo in Episode 14, as he cuts in the middle of a line at the supermarket while whistling the ending theme Marukaite Chikyuu. In Episode 21, Peter attempts to greet him, but goes ignored. Both the child and adult versions of Lovino are voiced by Daisuke Namikawa, who also voices Feliciano. In the anime adaptation, much like the later artwork, Lovino is given lighter skin and brown eyes like his brother (rather than being tanned and having green or hazel eyes). Trivia *Like his brother, Lovino's birthday falls on March 17th, which is the date that the "Kingdom Of Italy" was formed. He was also represented with the flag for the Kingdom in the original webcomic art, though the modern Italian one is now used for him. *His full nation name, Italy Romano, is derived from Rome, the capital of Italy. In the actual strips, he is simply Romano, though South Italy is also used to differentiate him from his younger brother. Historically however, he would represent the kingdoms of Sicily and Naples, which were part of Southern Italy and wound up under the control of Spain. *Though the exact inspiration behind his human name remains unknown, Lovino is not a given name in Italian, but instead used as a surname. Vargas is believed to have come from the artist Alberto Vargas, however, the brothers' shared surname is actually of Spanish origin and not Italian. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters